My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)
by IHeartDreamWorks
Summary: In the town of Ponyville, the "Mane 6" – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – finds the Elements of Harmony gems and Fluttershy finds herself lands in the dragonland and meets her Night Fury, Toothless. A demony, evil half-demon, half-pony, Dramon captures the others. Will the mane 6 save Equestria?
1. Characters

**Mane 6**

Abigail Howard as Fluttershy, a kind, animal-loving pegasus. Her best friend and dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury.

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn who leads her friends in spreading harmony across Equestria. She rides her dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare.

Rebecca Shoichet performs Twilight Sparkle's singing voice.

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a joyful, party-obsessed pony. She rides her dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle.

Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie Pie's singing voice.

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, an honest apple farmer pony. She rides one of a two-headed Hideous Zippleback named Belch.

Katy Perry as Rainbow Dash, a loyal and adventurous pegasus. She soars with her dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder.

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a generous fashion designer unicorn.

Kazumi Evans performs Rarity's singing voice.

Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a child dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant.

Greg Cipes as Butterfly Dazzle, a nice, smart pegasus. his dragon is Sparky, a Terrible Terror.

 **Tropical Ponies**

Shakira as Tiki Talulah, a beautiful island style unicorn.

Chantal Strand as Hibee, a pegasus with a hibiscus flower in her mane.

 **Other**

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, an alicorn who rules over Equestria.

Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, an alicorn who is the princess of the night.

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, an alicorn who is Shining Armor's wife and Twilight's older sister-in-law.

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, an unicorn who is Princess Cadence's husband and Twilight's older brother.

John de Lancie as Discord, a Greek mythology-inspired creature called a "draconequus".

Robbie Daymond as Spot, Fluttershy's pet playful dog. He is yellow brown spoted with brown ears. He has a brown spot on him. He has a barking noises. He is Toothless' best friend.

Will Ferrell as Dramon, an evil demony, half-demon, half-pegasus.

 **Dragons**

Toothless, an extremely rare male of the Night Fury species, befriended by Fluttershy, and the only dragon that can fly with or without his pony friend. He has dark black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots blue/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. He is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Toothless also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. His singing voice is Taye Diggs.

Melody, an extremely rare female of the Night Fury species, who was Toothless's girlfriend. She has light black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots pink/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. She is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Melody also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. Her singing voice is Uzo Aduba.

Hookfang, a red, male Monstrous Nightmare, ridden by Twilight Sparkle. Hookfang has a habit of attacking twilight or abandoning her when twilight tries to assert dominance, and does not always pay attention to twilight. In battle, Hookfang covers his skin with his flammable saliva and sets it fire, without harming himself; this ability is almost never used when twilight is riding him.

Meatlug, a brown, female Gronckle who bonded with Pinkie Pie. Because of her husky size and short wingspan, she lacks the aerobatic maneuverability and speed of the other dragons. She and Pinkie Pie have a very close, nurturing relationship. She also can eat a particular combination of iron ore and rocks

Barf And Belch, a green, male, two-headed Hideous Zippleback jointly ridden by Rarity, sitting on the dragon's right head, named Barf (which exhales explosive gas), and Applejack, sitting on the dragon's left head, named Belch (which can ignite the gas). The heads are usually agreeable, but can have difficulty flying when their ponies disagree, and sometimes therefore quarrel.

Stormfly, a blue, female Deadly Nadder dragon befriended by Rainbow Dash. Like Fluttershy and Toothless, Rainbow Dash and Stormfly display exceptional teamwork. She and Toothless share a friendly rivalry in most of the competitions Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash devise. In addition to her magnesium-fueled fire bursts, Stormfly can launch spines from her tail.

Sparky, a green, male Terrible Terror. He is befriended by Butterfly Dazzle.


	2. My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)

On the beautiful day, the book opens says "Once Upon A Time"

Princess Celestia: "Once upon a time, there was a town called, "Ponyville", the land of ponies. Me and my sister, Princess Luna are celebrating the sun festival. At night, Princess Luna told me there was a mysterious creature in Equestria, could be, a "Night Fury". It can steal food, shows itself and misses. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. It can attack enemies and saves Equestria. Al thought, it flies away. Me and Princess Luna are telling the ponies that the Night Fury is in Dragon Island. We put the Night Fury in strike class for the book of dragons. That's how the story begins."

 _DreamWorks Animation Presents_

 _A Hasbro Films Production_

 _Abigail Howard_

 _Tara Strong_

 _Andrea Libman_

 _Ashleigh Ball_

 _Katy Perry_

 _Tabitha St. Germain_

 _Cathy Weseluck_

 _Greg Cipes_

 _Will Ferrell_

 _Shakira_

 _Chantal Strand_

 _and Nicole Oliver_

 _ **My Little Pony: The Movie**_

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

It's the wonderful place to be!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

It always for you and me!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

We can laugh and play!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

It was a beautiful day!

(ponies laughing and cheering)

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

It' has such a good time today!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

We always are on the way!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Having great day in the sun!

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

We can have lots of fun!

Yeah, we can have lots of fun!

Mayor Mare: "Welcome to Ponyville, Everypony! This is where the ponies live!

Twilight Sparkle: "Wow."

Rainbow Dash: "Awesome."

Applejack: "I've never seen anything I liked it."

Rarity: "Ooh, lovely!"

Fluttershy: "Oh, my. Would you look at that."

Pinkie Pie: "Hey look! Party stuff! And cupcakes! Ooh! And there's some balloons!"

Spike: "Twilight, what is this?"

Twilight Sparkle: "It's called "Ponyville", Spike."

Spike: "Wha?"

Applejack: "Don't worry sugarcube, I hope there's unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies.

Spike: "Really?"

Rarity: "Why, yes, Spike. Ponyville is where ponies have come to life."

Fluttershy: "So, this is what Ponyville lives."

Rainbow Dash: "Well, it is!"

(fanfare)

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadence! Thank goodness, you're back!"

Princess Celestia: "It's good to see you, Twilight Sparkle."

Princess Luna: "We have a celebration coming up."

Twilight Sparkle: "Really?"

Princess Cadence: "Yes. The celebration is on."

Twilight Sparkle: "Hey, girls! Did you see that?"

Pinkie Pie: "What is it? Do you know that means?"

Twilight Sparkle: "That means, the celebration is coming up!"

(ponies cheering)

(music playing)

Pinkie Pie: "Hey, Twilight! Check out my moves! Yeah! Woohoo! Alright! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Whoo!"

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you're very good at this! (laughing)

(The ponies are walking out after the celebration is over)

Applejack: "Woo-whee! That was the best celebration ever."

Rarity: "I know, Applejack."

Fluttershy: "Hey, girls! Over here!"

Mane 6: (gasps)

Twilight Sparkle: "Whoa. Something's glowing."

(Mane 6 run into the mountain)


End file.
